


Neither Time Nor Gods

by buzzbuzz34



Series: RQG Femslash Week 2020 [7]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Rome Spoilers, Soulmates, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Seventeen years have passed since Curie last saw Eldarion.  The world is safer now, the blue vein disease eradicated, but nothing can fill the void of her presence.
Relationships: Eldarion/Marie Curie, Eldarion/Marie Curie (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: RQG Femslash Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674166
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: RQG Femslash Week 2020





	Neither Time Nor Gods

It had been seventeen years. Despite everything, the world was safe, or as safe as it ever could be. There was still so much to be rebuilt, but society had started to reform, and the hopeful rays of peace settled over the land. 

Some days were easier than others. Some days it was impossible to push past the thought of just how many people were lost, strangers and loved ones alike. Each death hurt, stung to the core, but there were some losses that simply hurt more. 

Curie set aside the portrait of an elven woman and wiped away the tears in her eyes. There was much to be done. Even on the bad days, she still had to keep fighting.

When she first heard that Eldarion went missing in another plane, her first careless thought was to go after her, throw caution and responsibility to the wind and damn the consequences. But she knew it wouldn’t work. Eldarion had been the master of planeswalking, and Curie’s talents lied elsewhere. And her responsibilities truly couldn’t be abandoned, not when so many lives were at stake. If Eldarion was still alive, she would respect that, understand that. Or at least, that’s what Marie told herself in the late, lonely nights when all the space around her seemed too much, too big, too empty without her. 

*

“Uh, hellooo? Is this thing on?”

With an affectionate sigh, Curie rummaged for her mobile stone. 

“Good to hear your voice.”

Einstein exclaimed, “Ah! There you are!”

“How are you?” They didn’t keep in touch as much anymore with their time as the front-guard of the Harlequin movement come and gone, especially now that such organizations were less distinct in the new society. 

“I’m good! But, I, well, I know that you don’t like me spontaneously teleporting into your home, so I’m letting you know I’m on my way!”

Before Curie could process those words, Einstein appeared in front of her, still holding onto his mobile stone and speaking into it. 

“Okay, I know this is-”

“Einstein! The stone?”

“Oh, right! I don’t need that anymore.” He tucked it in a pocket where it made a dangerous clatter. “You need to come with me to Damascus.”

Curie stared at him. “Why?”

“You just, uh, just, c’mon, god!”

She rolled her eyes but stepped toward him and allowed him to lace an arm through hers. His mind remained fractured in places, but he was still the best teleporter on the planet. If he didn’t hop around, teleporting people place to place, he would’ve been bored out of his mind, even if he did take the occasional vacation to a Kenyan mountain village every few months. 

Curie didn’t recognize the building in which they appeared, but she’d never spent much time in Damascus. 

“What’s going on?” She asked, more firmly this time. While she trusted Einstein, she didn’t necessarily want to run off without an explanation.

He grabbed her hand, muttering some half-formed explanations, and led her through a door. There, sitting in a chair, was Eldarion.

Marie could barely breathe. Was it her? Was it really her?”

“Eldarion?”

She looked up and her eyes locked with Marie’s. A moment later, she attempted to launch herself out of the chair and toward her beloved, but her strength failed her before she could even stand, and she sank back into the seat. Instead, Marie rushed to her side, kneeling before her, sobbing, as their hands laced together in Eldarion’s lap.

“How is this possible? Is it you? How? I don’t care, you’re here, you’re back, I thought…”

Eldarion was crying too, one hand running fingers through Marie’s hair as she smiled and savored her touch. 

They cried together for several minutes, holding onto each other and refusing to ever let go again. 

“You have grey hair now,” Eldarion said softly, an affectionate smile on her lips. 

“It has been a while. Did someone tell you how-”

“Almost seventeen years, apparently. It was barely a couple hours for me.”

“What happened?” Marie looked up at Eldarion, eyes shimmering with the tears shed over nearly two decades.

Eldarion’s lip shook. “I knew I wasn’t going to be able to get back. I knew that, to save Sasha and her friends, I would have to stay, in that other plane, with Hades and so many horrible things. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left you, but I had to, I-”

Marie squeezed her hand tightly. “I understand. I don’t blame you. I just… I can’t believe you’re here. I’m so glad you’re safe, words can’t even begin to explain…”

“I just wish I hadn’t been gone so long. I already missed so much, and you humans with your tiny lifespans,” she teased, and Marie smiled up at her. 

“We still have plenty of time. Even if it were only a single second more spent with you, it would be worth it, worth every year that we were apart.”

Marie stood and leaned forward to kiss Eldarion, holding her tightly as she practically folded into their embrace. They were crying again, but this time it was less from relief and more from joy that the bond between their souls and their hearts was so strong, so powerful, that neither time nor gods could deign to keep them apart. 

“I love you. I never, ever stopped,” Marie whispered, still holding desperately to Eldarion. 

“I love you, too. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” She brushed Eldarion’s hair from her face. “You’re here. And that’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! And a special thank you to everyone involved in setting up and running RQG Femslash Week, it was a lot of fun and everybody made such amazing things!
> 
> If you want to find more of my writing or learn about my original characters, head on over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to check out my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
